


Reality

by Perdelita



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perdelita/pseuds/Perdelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are two things she can think of. The first thing Felicity can think of is pain. If you ask her, it hurts like hell. The second thing is Oliver, sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. “Please…Felicity! Fight! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! I love you!”

It takes a moment before she can reply “Oh, how could I? You're the best thing that ever happened to me.” Oliver doesn't even blink. “Oliver?” Nothing. I go to sit right beside him. Nothing. I touch him… “What? Is this a joke!?” Her hand goes right through him and by through I mean like through him. Like he doesn't feel anything.

“Where is she?! Oliver?! Somebody tell me what the hell os going on?” It's John. Finally, maybe he will know what's happening. Maybe Oliver got shot and now he is sitting there like a spirit or a lost soul, but that sounds a lot like fantasy. Damn it, “Breathe, breathe Felicity, just don't freak out. Great and now I am talking to myself.” Then Laurel finally sees her, she's running to me and... Hugs Oliver? “She will get through this, Ollie. She's a fighter and now she has a lot to fight for.” John just sits beside him and says “Laurel’s right. And it is not your fault, man. Once she gets better we will get that son of a bitch.” Thea's somewhere talking on the phone. Everybody ignore her.

What? How can... But if... Oh God. Oliver didn’t get shot, I did. Well, that would explain the way I feel. But that also means that I am the lost soul. I start walking circles it's not like anybody will notice anyway. “ So I am on my own. Think Felicity, think.” I think I have seen this before, it was one of those times she get to choose a date because Ray was terrible at planning. So she saw this movie trailer which kind of reminded her of what Oliver may have gone through ,what was that movie? If I stay. Right, yes, the girl who can't decide what to do. To die or to live. I remember how I smiled during the most part of the film just because well, how impossible was that. Applause to the writers. For the record, I don't laugh now. I have seen a lot of things, how people can be brought back from the dead, how we found Sara's soul in some parallel universe, some serum that makes people super strong, Barry who can run back in time(which was supposed to be a secret, but Cisco just can’t keep his mouth shut), League of Assassins...but this? This is new.

Suddenly, Thea comes to joined the rest of the team “Roy is coming here. He heard about what happened. And Felicity is in surgery. Doctor will talk to us in a minute, she has something important she wants to say.” Oliver just snobs and still hasn’t moved. John nods and Laurel is in her own world, I think.

Which reminds me of...”Body, I have to find my body.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think and enjoy! (:

I hate hospitals, hate the smell of medicine and depressing atmosphere.

It wasn’t hard to find my body, God that sounded weird, because I am Oliver’s fiancé well and he’s running for mayor and he’s famous, not that he wasn’t famous before, hate that it makes me babble even in my thoughts. Anyway, every single journalist who didn’t left town couldn’t wait when they could take a picture of me. Not that I was blaming them I was dying to see my body maybe for real I was dying, I don’t know. I saw that one journalist was talking with nurse. “Just let me take one picture, please?” he said giving her twenty dollars (Really, I am the CEO of Palmer’s tech, just twenty?). “I’m sorry, but if you won’t leave willingly, I'm afraid I will need to call the cops.” She said angrily. “That won’t be necessary! Get the hell out of here before you all get arrested!” wow, detective Lance is out for blood. The reception cleared faster than speed of light and Lance when to the nurse “How is Felicity Smoak?” “She’s out of surgery. The doctor just went to talk to her friends, go down the hall and there will be waiting room.” She smiled a little and then went back to drinking coffee.

So I went with Lance and found others standing up to see the doctor. “Hi, my name is Lynda and I just did surgery on your fiancé, Mister Queen. She’s stable for now, but we had to make her go to coma, just for a couple of days until she’s healed a little. But, um, I am very sorry about the baby, we couldn’t save him. I just wanted to let you know that.” Oliver shook his head “Baby? She was pregnant?” Thea and Laurel exchange a look and Diggle patted on Oliver shoulder. “You didn’t know? I'm sorry I just assumed...” doctor Roden tried to explain herself. Thea exchanged one more with Laurel and said “ It's fine. When can we see her?” “Now we have moved her to the biggest room in hospital so you can all see her, just not for long. She needs to rest.” And with that she was gone.

“Oh, my God. She was pregnant.” Oliver said the same time I thought to myself- Oh my God. I lost the baby. I know I should be devastated, I think that I kind of am, but the only thing I feel right now is emptiness. I was going to tell him, but then mom found the ring and then Darkh happened. I wanted the moment to be perfect. Thea went to stand by Oliver “ Ollie, she was going to tell you tonight.” “She just wanted moment to be perfect and before you say something, she didn’t tell us. We just guessed and you know there are things that can’t stay unnoticed for long.” Laurel added. “ I can’t do this right now. I’m going to see Felicity.” And he went to her room. “So,that went well…” Thea said. “He just needs time. You know Oliver. We just have to drop this for now. And lets give him a few minutes alone with her. Thea you wait for Roy. Detective, how is Donna?” John started conversation with Lance and I followed Oliver.

The room was really big,I guess being rich have its perks. I found my body. There were tubes in my nose and mouth. Computer was beeping, monitoring my heart rate. Oliver took a chair and sat beside me taking my hand in his “Please don’t leave me, Felicity. I have survived a lot of things, but if you will leave me I will die. I didn’t know. God, I should have known. I would have never done what I did if I knew you were pregnant...a baby, God, Felicity...I am so sorry. You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me. You saved me, but look what I have done to you, I love you and I'm sorry. I don’t know what I am supposed to do or say...just wake up,please open your eyes. I need you. I love you. Please.” I kneeled beside him “ Oliver. There is so much I want to say. I am sorry for not telling you sooner not because of our choices but because I wanted you to feel that joy I felt when I found out. I’m sorry. I wish I could touch you and say that I love you, but I can’t. Not now. I’m sorry.” I have to get out of this...whatever it is. I need to be near him, I need to be able to touch him.

How can I get out of here? I know that there is no point of screaming, but it is the only thing I am able to do right now. And I scream, I scream so loud my throat and my lungs are hurting when I can’t keep screaming I am talking to my body. Everyone comes to see me, even Sara and Nyssa “ She’s a fighter.” Lyla comes and even Roy, oh, I am going to kick his ass for doing so.

Suddenly monitor starts beeping which means I'm crashing. A couple of nurses and doctor Roden rushes in and yells everybody to leave. I start to feel this peace that I haven’t felt in a long time. Monitor is not beeping anymore and everything goes to dark.

In the meantime...

Malcolm Merlin rushes in waiting room with four men by his side, he nods to them and two of them take positions at waiting room’s entrance, the others at Felicity’s room. “Oliver, there is something you should know about Damien Darkh.” And for the first time Oliver sees fear in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am really not good at this. But writing will help me get better at my English which I really need right now.   
> Just leave a comment if you have any tips and let me know what you think.


End file.
